


Про дружбу и (не)везение

by mila007



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Юре Плисецкому пиздецки (не) повезло с друзьями





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод английских диалогов может быть найден в конце.

Юра в расстроенных чувствах сидел, закрывшись в номере. Четвертое место на Чемпионате мира воспринималось болезненным поражением. Сам, конечно, виноват, да и Яков Николаевич был прав – нечего было загонять себя и лишними четверками нагружать произвольную. Но… что случилось, то случилось.

Бостон за окном отеля кипел жизнью, сверкал огнями и оглушал какофонией большого города. Сердито посмотрев на свое отражение в темном стекле, Юра задернул штору и, по-прежнему не включая света, направился в кровать. Хотелось вырубиться и не думать ни о чем. Что он и сделал.

 

Утром его разбудил телефонный звонок. Юра уже хотел запустить телефоном в стенку, когда увидел, что это Отабек. Кроме, собственно, Алтына, тренера и дедушки, все остальные номера на его телефоне были временно заблокированы – Юра не испытывал желания общаться с кем бы то ни было, а уж тем более принимать утешения от счастливого пьедестального семейства.

– Бека, что? – пробормотал Юра в трубку, падая обратно на подушку и зарываясь поглубже под одеяло.

– Бессовестная маленькая истеричка! – голос, раздавшийся в трубке, принадлежал отнюдь не Отабеку. Юра аж глаза от удивления открыл. – Я его вызванивала вчера весь вечер, переживала, не натворил ли дурного с расстройства, а ты просто телефон заблочил!

– Заткнись, Баба, – пробормотал Юра. Грозность заявления, однако, была сведена на нет долгим зевком. – Могла бы догадаться, что если не можешь дозвониться, то я просто не хочу тебя слышать.

На том конце послышалось какое-то шуршание, а потом он услышал голос Милы:

– Да что этому паскуднику сделается. Спит он.

– Ю-у-ура-а-а-а! – телефон перекочевал к Виктору. – Не делай так больше. Мы переживали.

– Пошел на хер, – вяло огрызнулся Плисецкий. Сил злиться на этих идиотов у него не было. А обижаться было слишком по-детски. – И отдай трубку Отабеку. Предатель.

– Плисец, – телефон, вопреки просьбе, вновь вернулся к Миле. – Ты сейчас соберешь себя в кучку и спустишься вниз, где мы все дружно позавтракаем, а потом пойдем на репетицию показательных.

– Идите на…

– И ты сделаешь это до того, как мы с Виктором пожалуемся на твое поведение мадам Барановской.

– Сука, – выругался Юра и сбросил звонок. Телефон тут же зазвонил снова. Юра сбросил вызов не глядя и пошел умываться – если он не спустится вниз, с этих дебилов станется вломиться к нему в номер. 

 

Дверь он открыл как раз вовремя – к ней уже приближалась делегация по вытягиванию Плисецкого на божий свет. Виктор с Милой были настроены весьма решительно, а Отабек шел с видом человека, не вполне понимающего, с чего весь сыр-бор. Правда, с ним Юра вчера вечером таки поговорил и даже позволил себя утешить.

– А где вы золотую свинку потеряли? – вместо приветствия спросил Юра, осмотрев делегацию.

– Они с Пхичитом уже завтракают, – улыбнулся Виктор, делая попытку обнять Юру. Нарвавшись на локоть, метко впечатавшийся в ребра, Никифоров охнул и отступил.

Милу, впрочем, никакими локтями на отгонишь – она опытным борцовским захватом зафиксировала Плисецкого и легонько шлепнула по мягкому месту. Юра поморщился – именно на эту ягодицу он вчера приземлился со второго четверного. 

– Еще раз заставишь меня так нервничать, не посмотрю, что ты ребенок и вас бить нельзя!

Юра фыркнул и оттолкнул ее.

– Отлипни от меня, Баба! Отабек, как ты мог сдать меня этим идиотам?! – Юра бросил на друга обиженный взгляд из-под челки.

Отабек пожал плечами и сказал, как само собой разумеющееся:

– Они переживали.

Надувшийся для обличительной речи Плисецкий разом сник – прямой и открытый взгляд, которым наградил его лучший друг, подействовал, как всегда, успокаивающе. Мила со смешком показала ему язык и, подхватив Отабека под руку, второй обняла Юрку и потащила мальчиков в сторону лифта. Виктор рассмеялся и, обогнав их, нажал на кнопку вызова. Юра решил, что убьет их как-нибудь позже.

 

Юра как раз переодевался после тренировки, когда дверь мужской раздевалки распахнулась и на пороге появилась Мила. Не обращая внимания на полуголого Джакометти, она подлетела к Юре и запрыгнула ему на спину. Крякнув от свалившегося на него веса, Юрка столкнул Милу:

– Бабичева, ты худеть не пыталась? С таким весом как тебя еще лед держит?

– Кое-кому мой лишний вес весьма нравится, – кокетливо выгнувшись, Мила продемонстрировала свою достаточно выдающуюся для фигуристки грудь. Юрка вспыхнул, Крис одобрительно засвистел. – Правда, Отабек? – она стрельнула глазками в сидящего на лавке Алтына. Его губы дрогнули в улыбке, но глаз он так и не поднял, старательно делая вид, что интересуется только шнуровкой коньков.

– Что ты забыла в мужской раздевалке?

– Смотри, что мне добыл Лео!!! – Мила сунула Юрке под нос какие-то бумажки. Когда он отодвинул их от себя на достаточное расстояние, то сумел разглядеть, что это билеты.

– Что это?

– Билеты! Три штуки! На завтрашнюю игру "Ред Сокс"! – она радостно подпрыгивала на месте.

– Ты совсем того? С чего вдруг такое увлечение бейсболом?

– Юра! Мы в Штатах! Тут НУЖНО смотреть бейсбол. Ну или американский футбол. Но в бейсболе мне как-то форма больше нравится. И спортсмены. Только представь себе – все эти узкие штаны, обтягивающие накачанные задницы, футболки, подчеркивающие широкие плечи... Мощные руки, уверенно держащие длинные биты... – она мечтательно вздохнула.

– Баба, ты сейчас о спорте или о ролике, который ты на порнхабе смотрела? – Юра постарался скрыть смущение за привычным хамством. – Потому что если второе, то я еще не дорос. Ты можешь попасть на статью за растление.

Крис, посмеиваясь, натянул свитер и подошел к троице в углу:

– Oh, Yuri, you're so funny!

– Don't you dare call me funny! Anyway, how do you understand Russian?

– Well, I've been very, very good friends with Viktor for a long time, – Крис многозначительно вздохнул и подмигнул. – Just don't tell this to Yuuri.

Юра сделал вид, что его тошнит. Отабек покачал головой.

– Chris, you are... something, – Мила в восторге посмотрела на него. – Remind me to keep my boyfriend away from you.

– You don't have a boyfriend! – фыркнул Юра.

– Well, my future boyfriend, – не растерялась Мила, подмигивая мужчинам. – Sorry, Chris, I have only two spare tickets, so I'll go to the game with these two, – она указала на Юру и Отабека.

– Oh, no problem. Anyway, we've already made plans for tomorrow evening. So, I'll leave you here. See you at the Gala*, – с этими словами Крис подхватил свою сумку и вышел из раздевалки.

– Так что? Вы идете со мной? – повернулась Мила к Юре с Отабеком.

– Я не хочу, – фыркнул Юра.

– Я бы сходил, – одновременно с ним произнес Отабек.

Юра посмотрел на друга, как на предателя.

– Ну ладно. Но если что – это вы меня заставили.

 

Бейсбол оказался весьма интересным и увлекательным видом спорта. Юра, правда, скорее бы вышел на лед в чужих коньках, чем признался в этом Миле, но он действительно получал удовольствие от матча. Ему всегда нравилась атмосфера, которая царила на трибунах во время соревнований, и не важно, было ли это фигурное катание, футбол или вот как сейчас – бейсбол. Мила где-то достала им с Отабеком бейсболки, а сама красовалась в футболке с большой буквой "B".

– Это та-а-ак круто! – после очередного хоум-рана, принесшего очки "Ред Сокс", Мила от избытка радости повисла на Юре, чуть не выбив у него из рук хот-дог.

– Что у тебя за привычка – все время на меня вешаться?! – Плисецкий сделал попытку ее оттолкнуть.

– Что у тебя за привычка – вырываться из моих любящих объятий?!

Юрка вздохнул и привычно рухнул в очередную словесную пикировку. Мила светилась, как солнышко, Отабек фыркал в ответ на Юркины не слишком удачные шпильки, стадион вокруг шумел. Внезапно кто-то дернул Юру за рукав с другой стороны. Он повернулся и увидел стоящего рядом огромного американца.

– WHAT?! – рявкнул Юра в ответ на столь бесцеремонное вторжение в личное пространство.

– Hey, guys, look! You're on kiss cam**! – американец широко улыбнулся и показал куда-то за вперед. Юра обернулся и увидел, что они с Милой светят своими лицами на всех стадионных плазмах. Вокруг них сверкала яркая анимация из сердечек и слов "Now kiss!".

– Юра! – радостно вскрикнула Мила. – Иди сюда!

Отвернувшись от Бабичевой, Юра сделал вид, что его тошнит:

– Да я скорее Кацудона поцелую!

– Ну и черт с тобой! – с этими словами Мила развернулась и, схватив Отабека за ворот футболки, притянула к себе и поцеловала. Камера сфокусировалась на целующейся парочке, и стадион взревел. Плисецкий повернулся как раз в тот момент, чтобы увидеть, как Отабек обнял Бабичеву и с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй.

Отодрав челюсть от пола, Юра надвинул кепку на глаза и отвернулся. Он всегда знал, что Бабичева его когда-нибудь использует для того, чтобы устроить себе личную жизнь. Но того, что этой личной жизнью может стать его лучший друг, не представлял и в страшном сне.

 

В лобби отеля было тихо и пустынно, что после насыщенного событиями вечера невероятно порадовало Юру – вряд ли бы он выдержал встречу с кем-то из знакомых. Возвращаться со стадиона ему пришлось самому – Отабек с Милой усадили его в такси и строго-настрого наказали таксисту отвезти Плисецкого прямо в отель. Отабеку перед этим, правда, хватило совести отвести Юрку в сторону и спросить, не будет ли тот против вернуться домой самостоятельно, чтобы они с Милой сходили на свидание. Юра хотел было спошлить, что Мила и без свидания на него вешаться будет, но потом посмотрел на Отабека и махнул рукой – мол, делайте что хотите. Друг благодарно улыбнулся и сжал его плечо. Юра похлопал его по руке. Бедный Отабек, он еще не понимал, на что подписывается.

Лифт долго не ехал, Юра нетерпеливо постукивал ногой по полу и яростно листал ленту инстаграма – Никифоров вновь устроил спам фотографиями своего Кацудона с медалью. Звонок прибывшего лифта совпал с отправкой очередного комментария к фотографии. Юра поднял глаза от телефона и тут же, застонав, закрыл лицо ладонями.

– Вы все с ума, что ли, посходили?!

Эмиль Некола оторвался от прижатого к стенке лифта Микеле Криспино и оглянулся через плечо.

– О, Юра, привет! – он жизнерадостно улыбнулся. – А какой это этаж?

Плисецкий молча развернулся и пошел к лестнице – дожидаться второго лифта у него нервов не хватит, да и мало ли кого еще он там с его везением встретит...

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод:  
> *  
> – О, Юрий, ты такой забавный!  
> – Не смей называть меня забавным! И вообще, ты что, по-русски понимаешь?  
> – Ну, мы с Виктором уже не первый год очень, очень близкие друзья, – Крис многозначительно вздохнул и подмигнул. – Только не говорите об этом Юри.  
> – Крис, ты... нечто, – Мила в восторге посмотрела на него. – Напомни мне потом держать своего парня подальше от тебя.  
> – У тебя нет парня! – фыркнул Юра.  
> – Ну, моего будущего парня, – не растерялась Мила, подмигивая мужчинам. – Прости, Крис, но у меня только два билета и я иду на игру с этими двумя, – она указала на Юру и Отабека.  
> – Не переживай. К тому же у меня уже есть планы на вечер. С этим спешу откланяться. До встречи на показательных, – с этими словами Крис подхватил свою сумку и вышел из раздевалки. 
> 
> **  
> – НУ ЧТО?! – рявкнул Юра в ответ на столь бесцеремонное вторжение в личное пространство.  
> – Эй, ребята, смотрите! Вас снимает кисс-камера! – американец широко улыбнулся и показал куда-то за вперед.


End file.
